Morning
by ClanFIRE
Summary: Summer and Raven share a morning with their family. (Fluff)(One-shot)(Summer x Raven)(I’m back, I guess. It’s not like I took a year off or anything. I will be back to writing fics, so I’ll start myself off with this quick one-shot)


**AN: *Casually walls back into FF scene* Hey...was I a bit late? Sorry about that. You know life gets in the way sometimes. I know I've been innactive for like 1? Year. I will be back though. Here's a little short story while to get me back in the mood to write more. And as for the progress of _Outlaws_ , look at the end of this.**

* * *

The faint light of the early morning sun lightly penetrates the blinds as Summer slowly wakes from her quiet slumber. She was dressed only in her thin, white, panties and a simple button up. She wasn't usually so exposed, but since the July heat was too unbearable for her, she decided to wear light during this time of the year.

She brings her hands up to her face and slowly brings her eyes to life. She then quietly yawns and begin to rise from the comfort of her soft bed and into the early morning light. About halfway through the action though, she was stopped by a light tug by a hand behind her,"Suuum, don't go just yet!" Raven Branwen Rose was pleading for her wife to stay just a little bit longer. Raven was wearing nothing but a pair of red and black lingerie panties. She didn't care much about having her chest exposed, she was alone with her wife after all.

"Oh! Rae, did I wake you? Sorry about that."

"That's not the problem right now Sum! Stay here and cuddle for a bit. I'll feel lonely."

Reluctantly, Summer insisted on staying awake,"Can't, sorry Rae, the kids still needs to get ready for school."

"But Suuuuum, it's their break."

"Is it? I haven't noticed, but I still need to get breakfast ready. So, nhhg!" Summer pokes out her tongue and makes a childish noise to tease Raven.

"Suuum! Don't be so mean!" Raven then reaches out and hugs Summer, keeping Summer at bay.

"Come on Rae, we need to get up, or at least _I_ need to get up," Summer says this as she tries to escape her wife's death grip.

"No! Nuh uh!"

Irritated, Summer turns around complying,"Fine. Ten minutes and no funny business."

"Yay!" Raven pulls her wife closer and in one swift motion, kisses her wife and rotates themselves so that she is at the bottom and Summer is on top of her. Summer then leans down and smooches her wife.

For the next ten minutes, nothing went further than heavy kissing and light touching. After their ten minutes in heaven, Raven is finally satisfied and ask for Summer to help her out of bed. Raven puts on her red bathrobe and follows her wife to the kitchen.

"What do you want hun? Eggs and bacon?"

"Well, anything you make always taste like heaven."

"Don't flatter yourself hun."

"But you're just so good at everything!"

"Thanks but if you don't tell me what you want to eat I'll just make some pancakes."

"Oooh! You're world famous flapjacks! I can't wait! I'll just check the mail while your at it."

"Kay, love you!"

Raven makes the short walk outside and bumps into their daughter, Yang,"Oh! Morning Firecracker! Why don't you go to the kitchen, Momma's making pancakes." Yang's eyes lit up with the mention of Summer's pancakes.

Raven is happy just to see Yang's smile, she is the only good thing that came out of Raven's wild partying days. She never knew her father, and so did Raven, she went around so much she didn't even bother to figure out. After she found out that she was pregnant, she didn't know what to do, but she had Summer though, ever since they met during high school, they were inseparable.

Summer had a different story with their other child, Ruby, though. When Raven got pregnant, Summer was with this guy named Taiyang Xio Long, Summer thought they were perfect for each other but it soon came tumbling down. A year after Yang was born, Tai got Summer pregnant as well, but after Tai found out, he was quick to abandon Summer. Raven was there through everything that happened to Summer though. They supported each other through thick and thin. Soon after Summer's child, Ruby, was born, they realized that whenever they had been in difficult situations, the other was there to support them. They fell in Love all over again but this time it was different, this time it was real. After about a year, Summer was brought to tears as Raven fell to one knee and asked her to be her family. They got married a year later and they've been holding strong for 5 years.

Raven quickly grabs their mail and heads back to the house. When she got back to the kitchen, Ruby was awake and already digging into her pile of pancakes. Raven greets,"Morning Ruby!"

"Morning Mom!"

"So, what do you guys want to do today?"

Yang responded,"ooh! How about we go to the water park!"

Ruby added," Yeah! It's been a hot summer lately."

Raven looked over her daughters' suggestion and responded,"Sure! I'm fine with it we just gotta ask your Momma. And...speak of the devil.

Raven added the last part as Summer walks into the room. "Water park? Sure!"

Cries of victory ran out as the family decided to go to the water park.

Ruby and her cute self then thanks her parents,"Thanks Mom, Thanks Momma!"

* * *

 **A/N: As of today, February 4, 2018, _O_ _utlaws_ , will be put on hiatus until I can put together a decent story line for you guys. Also, if you want me to write more of this AU, just ask in the comments.**

 **-FIRE OUT-**


End file.
